


This Strange Something

by TziLena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TziLena/pseuds/TziLena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long weekend of working, Kara can't help the exhaustion that fills every cell in her body. But something is off. It's not her usual exhaustion. This is something more. But someone comes to town to help her understand that  maybe she's not tired. But feeling something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supergirl fanfic and my first fanfic in many many years. I hope you enjoy.

It was like every other day. The sun was shining, the traffic in the street was in rush hour gridlock, and a strong hand was smashing through yet another cheap alarm clock. Groaning and still pushing sleep from her mind, the blonde sat up. She eyed her closet, squinting and looking through to see what her choices were.

 

To anyone none the wiser, it would have looked like she was scowling at the door. It was Monday morning, after all.

 

Kara lazily floated out of bed. She knew she shouldn't be using her powers like this but she was just too tired. Cat had worked her ragged over the weekend trying to prepare a special Monday morning edition of The Tribune. Normally, Kara could deal with a twelve hour day without issue. But three days in a row, hunched over tables covered in the spread of layouts with her boss had finally ticked her constitution just past the point of bearable. It reminded her of that one time as kids when Alex had dared her to hold her breathe for as long as possible (for science reasons, of course). She had gone hours without breathing before she finally broke. It had left her head swimming a bit and she ended up sleeping the rest of the day away.

 

But now, a full grown adult, she was sulking because she was exhausted and couldn't go back to bed. It reminded her of days when she blew out her powers. Kara shuddered at the thought. Losing her powers made her feel like she had lost herself. Even on Krypton she had never felt so weak. She sighed as she pulled a gray tank top, followed by a black cardigan over her head. She wasn't feeling very sunny today. And what better way to express that to the world than through color? Bright colors tell the world you're happy. Dark and muted colors tell the world that you're in the dumps. And that is definitely where Kara was right now.

 

After a quick (literally) brush through of her hair, doughnut from the counter, and single cup of coffee, Kara was out the door. She had quite a ways to walk to work today but she didn't mind. While flying always helped her clear her mind, sometimes being just another face in the crowd felt good too.

 

By the time she made it up the elevator with both hers and Cat's cups of coffee, Kara was about ready to turn back around and go home. Winn was at his desk and smiled. He was about to get up and greet her until Cat's private elevator dinged. Winn looked over at Kara and his brows knitted together in concern. Because right at that moment, his friend was slumped in her chair sipping her latte as the one for their boss sat on the edge of her desk getting cold. And God help the person who gives Cat Grant anything but scalding hot coffee.

 

Cat walked through the open elevator doors, exuding confidence and power as always. She stopped at her assistant's desk and pulled down her sunglasses. "Kiera... Is there any good reason as to why my latte is just sitting there and not being lifted by some power right into my hand?"

 

Kara finished her current sip and sighed. She stood, traded her drink for Cat's, and handed it off. "Here."

 

Cat narrowed her eyes and took the Noonans branded cup. She kept eye contact with Kara as she took an experimental sip. She huffed a bit before walking to her office. Just as Kara was about to sit, a shout of "Kiera! In my office!" came pounding through the room. And Kara's head. The blonde growled low to herself, grabbed her tablet, and lowered her super hearing. Apparently she had it turned up a little too much this morning. Cat's Shout still rang in her ears.

 

She rounded her desk and walked into her boss's office, pulling up Cat's schedule for the day. "You have a meeting at -"

 

"Nine. Yes, I know. You left me a sticky note." Cat lifted the bright yellow note on one finger and flicked it off quickly. She stared at Kara. Something was wrong with her assistant and she was a bit worried. Though she would never let the girl know that. She schooled her features and sat down. Cat put on her glasses and gave Kara a quick glance before looking at her computer. "And could you do something about that drab outfit you're wearing? You're bringing my mood down and I've only been here a minute."

 

Kara sighed. "Yes, Miss. Grant." She turned and went back to her desk, trying to not look as miserable as she felt. 

 

\------------

 

*Ding* Kara looked up from the termination notice she was editing for Cat when the sound of an incoming message rang loud. Okay. It wasn’t loud. It was on the lowest setting possible. But you know, super hearing and all. She opened up her program and smiled when she saw it was her cousin. Her sweet, incredible cousin who still relentlessly teased her for their swapping of ages. 

 

_ ‘Everything okay?” _

 

Kara smiled a bit before replying.  _ ‘How do you always know when something is up?’ _

 

_ ‘Because I have spies everywhere.’ _

 

Kara sighed, knowing James had probably told him that she was having an off day.  _ ‘How about you come and see me in person instead of letting your buddy do all the recon for you?’ _ There was no response. No three little dots letting her know that he was typing. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, wondering if maybe she had crossed a new line with Clark. 

 

After a few moments, the elevator dinged and something felt strange. Like there was a little whisper in her head. She frowned and decided to go back to editing some poor writer’s notice. Around her, everyone went silent. She didn’t mind though. The quiet was nice. It wasn’t until she heard Cat speak that she finally looked up.

 

“Clark Kent. I certainly didn’t expect you today. My assistant failed to tell me you were coming.” She then looked around him. “Where is that witch of a wife of yours?”

 

Clark smirked and turned towards Cat, seeing Kara look up out of the corner of his eye. “She’s back in Metropolis. I’m really here just for the day. And sorry to disappoint, Cat. But I’m not here to see you.” Cat’s look of confusion turned even deeper as he turned to Kara. “Hey you.”

 

Kara stands up from behind her desk and she looks like she’s on the verge of tears. Which she is. Because she’s not feeling good and the only person in the universe who would understand just showed up. She couldn’t hold herself back. Kara ran around her desk and hugged Clark. And it was a full powered hug. The kind she could  _ only _ give her cousin. And Clark hugged her right back, knowing she needed support for whatever was going on.

 

Cat watched, amazed, as her assistant ran into the arms of a man she would never in a million years have thought she would know. “Well. It seems you two are well acquainted.” She cleared her throat and gave a little glare to Kara who straightened herself up under her gaze. “If he offers you a job, I expect to know about it.” She then turned and went back into her office, hand digging into her full bowl of M&Ms. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you so much to everyone who commented and left Kudos. I can't believe how well my first story in almost a decade is being received. Thank you! I'm still not 100% where everything is going and I don't know how long this is going to be. But I hope you're looking forward to going on this journey with me.

After the hug, Kara and Clark headed for the elevator, opting to take it up to the top floor before heading for the roof access door. When they were finally outside, Kara smiled. “You really didn't need to come, Kal. I'm fine.”

 

He eyed her carefully. “Yea, sure. Because you almost crying in front of Cat is you being fine.” He took a step closer to his cousin and put his hands on her shoulder. “What's going on?” Kara opened her mouth then closed it again. She repeated this a few times before finally spilling everything. How Cat had made her work until she was actually begging to go home. How she was bone tired and about ready to throw herself off a building. Even if it wouldn't do anything. And how every time Cat would look at her her heart would pound so loudly it would drown out the sound of Cat’s own heartbeat. “Well, sounds like something happened over the weekend, don't you think?”

 

Kara narrowed her eyes and punched his shoulder. Kal actually rubbed the spot, realizing that maybe she  _ was _ a little stronger. “No shit, Kal. I just told you.”

 

He shook his head. “I don't just mean the work. I think emotionally. Something happened. You're never this on edge or ready to break down. Not even after everything you've been through. Something is different this time and I think you know it too. “

 

The blond sighed and leaned her forehead against her cousin’s chest. It was a time like this that she was thankful for her corn raised farmboy baby cousin. She may have had the internal muscles, but he had the big body from which she drew comfort. Kara looked up at him after a moment or two. “I know this is going to sound needy but, could we go flying for a bit?”

 

Kal looked down and smiled. “Of course.”

 

Kara smiled back with her million watt Sunny Danvers Smile and in a quick whirlwind, she changed. Supergirl came out on the other side and instantly she looked like she felt a hundred times better. Maybe she didn’t feel it, but the look on her face when she donned her outfit was worth it. “Think you can change faster than me?” Kal took the challenge and yet another whirlwind appeared on the roof. However, Kara could see every movement and she laughed while, in his rush to impress her, his foot got caught in his tights. To any human, it would have looked no longer than her own. But they both knew he had lost that one. 

 

When Superman emerged, he glared down at her. “Don’t laugh. Do you know how hard tights are to get on?”

 

“You’re kidding, right?” She pointed to her own outfit. “Besides, I’m a girl.” She shook her head. “I’m so glad we didn’t have tights on Krypton.” Kara then looked up at the sky. “Race you to space?”

 

Superman smirked and both of them got into a take off pose. “On three. One. Two. Th-” He took off, jumping his own gun.

Kara balked and narrowed her eyes. “Oh sc-” she took off. Both of them were blue blurs in the sky, climbing higher and higher. National City’s superhero quickly caught up to her cousin. Thanks to James, she already knew she was faster than him. Even if by a little bit. So it was no surprise when she beat him by a millisecond. “rew you, Kal.”

 

He laughed as they floated in space, mere feet below where they wouldn’t be able to talk anymore. “You still beat me. I wanted to at least have a chance.” They both looked down over the Earth that they so lovingly protected. “There are people down there who fear us. Or think of us as Gods. There are people who respect us and hope we come to their rescue should it ever be needed. And then there are those who love us unconditionally for everything we are and are not.” Superman looked over at his cousin, watching how her blond curls floated a bit around her and her cape almost stood still. “I know things get hard; both as Kara Danvers and Supergirl. But it’s okay to be human sometimes. There’s no shame in it.”

 

Kara looked over at him. When had he become the voice of reason? How had he grown up to become such an amazing man without her there to watch over him? How had he learned so much when she had failed to be there to teach him who he was and where he came from? She sighed and looked back down, her eyes easily finding National City, her home. She wrapped her arms around herself and curled her legs up a bit. “Sometimes I wonder if being sent here was really the best thing. I went through all of that heartache just to let some human dig her way into the missing piece and fit perfectly.”

 

Kal eyed her carefully, worried. “There’s no shame in loving a human, Kara. I love Lois with all of my heart. You’ve been in my home and seen it. It is possible.”

 

Tears stung at her eyes and she closed them tight. “But not with Cat Grant. Not with someone who could ruin my life with a single keystroke and four words and have the whole world read it.” She looked up towards the sky and found the black spot in space where Rao was burning, lightyears away. “I feel this pain when I’m with her, Kal. And it drains every last part of me until all that’s left is a fool in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what those four words are: 'Kara Danvers is Supergirl'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you everyone for your comments. You are small in number but mighty in praise. And it's really encouraging me to keep this going. Sorry that this chapter isn't longer but I just love leaving chapters like this. =P

Fingers typed quickly into the recently opened Google search bar.  _ ‘Clark Kent and Kara Danvers’.  _ Pages and pages of Clark...nothing on Kara. Cat tapped her lips with her index finger, thinking, before typing again.  _ ‘Supergirl and Clark Kent’. _ This time, articles of both popped up but nothing where they shared a page. The media mogul huffed and sat back, pulling off her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose. “Why is it that despite being the Queen of All Media, I still have to refer to Google to try and find things out about my own assistant?” She opened her eyes to quickly make sure that no one had actually heard her. In fact, the bullpen outside her doors was noisy from the televisions going off that no one was even close to paying attention to her. Through the slightly open glass door, Cat heard her hero’s name being announced and quickly got up, walking outside to be with the lackeys. Of course, not too quickly since she didn’t need these people to think that she actually cared.

 

Up on the monitors, news outlets were reporting sites of both Superman and Supergirl flying around together. Ever since Cat had broken the story that the two were cousins, everyone in National City had been dying to see them together; if only for a moment. A few stills had been captured of the two flying. Well, it was two blue blurs. But they were unmistakable blurs. Someone had even caught footage with a telescope of the two hovering high in the sky where the naked eye would have completely missed them.

 

Cat watched, and the finely groomed hamster in her head was turning her diamond wheel hard and fast. Then it clicked. As if Cat had just stepped on a landmine. She turned and went into her office, shutting the doors tight behind her as she went over to her balcony. She looked up, wondering if she would see the wonder cousins flying around. Would Supergirl bring her cousin over and introduce them? Would she call Lois back in Metropolis and ask if she saw her goody two-shoes husband on the local news? No. She wouldn’t flip that trump card just yet.

 

Cat continued to watch the sky for a little longer before she spotted the heroes flying back toward the CatCo roof. “Oh, you are in so much trouble, Kara Danvers.” Her eyes went wide then, as Supergirl stopped short of the ledge and looked down, horror in her eyes.

 

\---------------------

 

Spending time flying around with Kal had done wonders for Kara’s mood. She was smiling again, even if for only a short time. And it felt amazing to fly with someone who she didn’t have to hold or convince that bugs didn’t fly as high as she did so they could open their eyes and mouth. After stopping for a few photo ops, and getting free pizza at Kara’s favorite place (you know, the one that gave her 12 free pizzas after stopping a robbery), they decided to head back to CatCo. 

As they were nearing the building, Kara’s ears immediately picked up on the heartbeat she had tuned herself into many months ago. It was a bit faster than normal. Usually Cat’s heart rate increased like this when she had found something really juicy to write about. Just as she was about to land on the roof next to Kal, she heard Cat’s words. They stopped her in her tracks and she looked down, horrified that her boss knew.

As they connected looks, even from a few stories height away, Cat smirked and Kara started shaking. It wasn’t until Superman pulled her onto the roof that they broke eye contact. “Oh Rao. This is not good.” Kara started pacing, running her hand through her hair anxiously. “She knows. She’s freaking knows and by now she’s probably put two and two together about you.” She turned to the man of steel, tears in her eyes. “What are we going to do?”

 

Kal walked over and took her into his arms, holding her close. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure something out.” He looked down at her. “I thought you had convinced her you weren’t...well...you.”

 

“I thought I had!” She bit out, more annoyed at herself for not hiding it better. “Maybe she never bought the body double. Maybe she’s known this whole damn time and that’s why she’s kept me at a distance.”

 

“Kara, maybe this is a good thing.” When she looked up at him glaring, Superman held his hands up in defense. “You tell me you love her and you’re afraid of what would happen if you let her in, right? So, now she’s taken away the hardest part. She already knows who you are. Maybe that’s the first step.”

 

She looked up at him, letting her mind mull over his words. Maybe he was right. Maybe this would be good for them. Or the end of her career at CatCo. Kara sighed and stepped back, changing into her normal clothing. “I guess I should just get this over with.” She was about to turn when she heard the elevator moving with that all too familiar heartbeat. And Kal must have heard it too because they locked eyes knowingly. “You should go.” The blond narrowed her eyes at her cousin as he shook his head, opting to stand with his hands on his hips in waiting. “You know, from this perspective, it just looks weird.” They both smiled a bit before the roof access door opened. 

 

“Kara Danvers I swear to G-d if you lie to me I will find a way to send you back to the backwater galaxy you came from.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you everyone for the wonderful comments! It just feeds the fire I've got going. =)

Cat had had just about enough of Kara getting away with this charade between the two of them. She was once and for all going to confront her. Though, as she was heading up in the elevator, she knew that catching the girl on the roof probably wasn’t the best place seeing as her assistant could always fly away from her. She sighed and schooled herself before pushing open the door. “Kara Danvers I swear to G-d if you lie to me I will find a way to send you back to the backwater galaxy you came from.” Cat Grant walked up the steps to the helipad where the Kryptonians stood and put her hands on her hips, pushing one hip out to the side; her power pose. 

 

Superman took a few steps forward and stood next to his cousin. “Speak ill of Krypton again and it will be you being thrown into a backwater galaxy.”

 

Kara put her hand on his bicep. She wasn’t happy about her boss’s comment either but she still had a very real and much wanted job to keep. This talk had been a long time coming and she was glad that Kal was there to give her support.

 

Cat, knowing he could actually make that happen, kept her face hard and her eyes on Kara. “So sorry,  _ Clark _ , but I was talking to my assistant. Who, apparently, is still going to try and deny who she is to me.  _ Again _ .”

 

“Miss. Grant, please.” Kara’s face fell. “I was keeping it from you to keep you safe. If my enemies knew that you knew me, they would come after you.”

 

Cat flicked her hand in her patent dismissive way. “I’ve been captured before. And you saved me.” She looked right at Kara. “You came and rescued me and I was fine.” She shrugged. “So what if someone else comes after me? You’ll always be here to keep me safe. I trust you, Supergirl. Always have, always will.”

 

Kara’s body deflated of any fight and she looked down. “I’m sorry, Miss. Grant. I thought I was doing what was best for everyone.” The blond thought back to the first time Cat had accused her of being Supergirl and how she had fired her for it. She couldn’t lose this job. She didn’t want to lose what little normal she still had in her life. 

 

Kal, who had remained silent through this, could see and sense the emotions swirling around his cousin. He lowered his arms from his side and changed, right then and there in front of Cat. He then walked over to the woman and looked down at her. “I’m not asking you this as Superman. I’m asking you as Clark Kent, Kara’s cousin. Please don’t fire her, Cat. I’ve never known a place other than with me that Kara feels so safe and sure of herself.”

 

The media mogul found herself shocked as Clark approached and practically begged her to keep National City’s superhero on her payroll. “But what about all the good she could do if she didn’t work for me? While I doubt I’ll ever find another assistant as competent as her, she could be doing so much more with her life.”

 

Kara finally snapped out of her thoughts and supersped right between her cousin and her boss. “Don’t you understand, Cat?  _ This _ is what I want to do with my life. If that plane hadn’t been in distress, I never would have come out. I would still be Kiera, your assistant who never did anything out of the ordinary. That was all I wanted. So  _ please,  _ let me hold on to the only part of my human life that I have left. Let me stay with you, where I feel safe and at home.” Both of the other roof occupants had been surprised at the emotional confession. And both had picked up on how she had said that she wanted to stay with Cat, and not the company. Cat’s heart skipped a small beat and the cousins each heard it. Kara’s face turned a very dark shade of red as she blushed, realizing her mistake. “Oh...oh no…” Clark, bless his soul, put his hands on her shoulders to hold her in place. He saw her slightly move her foot, getting ready to run. But he was going to help her through this. “M-Miss. Grant. I’m so, so sorry.” Her hands when up to her mouth and she wished someone would just shoot her in the head with a kryptonite lined bullet and put her out of her misery.

 

Cat had yet to let her facial expression change. Though having had her bi-monthly botox injection the night before, it wasn’t so hard to do. “Kiera, I expect to see you in my office when you’re done up here. I think we have a few things to talk about. Meet me on the balcony.” She looked up at Clark. “It was good to see you, Clark. Give my worst to Lois.” Cat then turned for the door and went back down.

 

Kara let out the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding and shook, leaning back into Clark. “Oh Rao. What have I done? Not only does she know I’m Supergirl but now she knows I have feelings for her. This….this is not good.”

 

The man of steel turned her in his arms and hugged her tight. “It’s going to be okay. I know you heard that uptick in her heartbeat. Don’t be afraid of what might be.” He kissed the top of her head gently. He let her go once he felt her arms go slack around him and they both smiled. “Do you want me to stay in town for a bit? Maybe we can go fight some bad guys tonight.”

 

Kara laughed, really laughed, and nodded. “I would love that, Kal. Thank you.” She kissed him on the cheek before pulling away. “I should get down there before she thinks you let me fly off.” She turned for the door but then back again quick. “I’ll see you…” When she turned, he was already gone, “later.” The girl of steel smiled and looked up, getting one last boost of energy and confidence from the sun before walking back into the building.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews are putting such big smiles on my face. Enjoy!

Cat stood on her balcony, overlooking the city laid out before her. The sun was beginning its descent just past the highest building. It was getting late and a bit chilly. But she had said that she would meet Kara out on the balcony and that was where she intended to talk to the girl. Somewhere under the noise of the bustling city below, Cat Grant could hear the sounds of her employees scrapping chair legs across floors and saying their farewells for the night. She looked down at her watch and sighed. The work day was just about over but she knew she had a long ways to go before she would leave the office. 

 

There came a soft knock on the glass door and Cat wondered to herself how her assistant was able to hold back all that strength and not shatter the pane of glass. “Come on out, Kara. I won't bite.”  _ Much.  _ Cat had the decency to blush at her own thought before once again schooling her features. She turned to see the blond young woman looking absolutely terrified. Though, there was a distinct look in her eyes that told Cat that the Supergirl confidence was what Kara currently held herself together with. It amazed the older woman that, while two different personas, Kara and Supergirl were the same person. 

 

“Miss. Grant, I'm so sorry. I-”

 

“Stop apologizing, Kara. It's not necessary.” Cat stepped closer to her assistant and smiled softly. “Most people would never admit to wanting to be near me. Except maybe Carter. But you did. And even if it was a slip of the tongue brought on by emotion, it feels nice to hear that someone needs me.”

 

Kara stared at her boss in amazement. She couldn't believe she wasn't being yelled at or threatened. In fact, it seemed as if Cat Grant was  _ happy _ about what she had said. Cat Grant never did happy so Kara was a little wary at the moment. “Miss Grant…”

 

Cat held up a hand. “Please, Kara, call me Cat.”

 

“Cat…” Kara couldn't help the smile as she said her boss’s name and Cat couldn't help the tingle up her spine at hearing it come from lips she had dreamed of. “This place, you, it's all so important to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, and it.” She looked over the balcony railing towards the rest of the city. She could remember very clearly how, under the influence of Red K, she had thrown the very woman in front of her up and over, sending her plummeting to a certain death. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the images.

 

Cat caught on to her assistant’s current train of thought and stepped even closer, standing between the girl and the railing. “Kara, I don’t blame you for what happened. And neither should you. I trust you to protect me because I never lost faith in you.” She lifted her hand and gently cupped Kara’s cheek, smiling as the young woman leaned into the touch. “I know you’re scared, Kara.” At that, Kara’s eyes looked up and they were locked into each other’s gazes. “I know that you’re scared to let go, to be happy, to allow someone to love you. I also know that you’re scared of me standing on the rooftops and shouting your secret for the world to know.” Cat lowered her hand and smiled. “I promise I would never do that. As much as I care about finding out everything I can about Supergirl for a good article, I also care about the girl behind the hero.”

 

Tears were welling up in Kara’s eyes as the woman who had worked her way into her heart laid out everything between them. She thought for a moment, running the options through her head. Could she really date Cat Grant? What would the public think? What would her friends think? And Carter? 

 

Kara took a step back and felt her heart aching to go in the opposite direction. “Cat...I may...have feelings for you, but we both know this won’t work. There’s such an age difference between us that -”

 

“That what? You think I’ll move on to the next available hot blonde who walks into my office?”

 

The girl of steel shook her head. “That our friends and families won’t approve.That my sister will tell me I’m insane or that Carter will tell you it’s a horrible idea.” She hung her head and tears started to roll down her cheeks. “And that you’ll find me annoying, or resent me for being younger.”

 

Cat slowly approached Kara and gently laid a hand on her arm. “Sweetheart, don’t think like that. First off, you shouldn’t let your sister’s thoughts dictate your life. Second, you and I both know that Carter adores you. Besides, he’s got a crush on Supergirl that almost rivals mine.” At that, Kara let out a small laugh and it lightened Cat’s heart. Both of them stood there, not really sure where to go from this point. Each of them had gone into this conversation assuming different things and yet, each of them was coming out with the same revelation: ‘ _ she wants me too.’ _

 

After a while of them just staring at each other, Kara cleared her throat and blushed. “Um, Miss- I mean, Cat, would you, um…” the girl pushed up her glasses nervously and wrung her hands. “Would you, uh, like to go…”

 

Cat smiled fondly at the girl and took her hand. “I would love to.” And she knew it was the right answer because the smile that Kara beamed at her was bigger and brighter than any she had ever seen. She decided now, that even if they didn’t last, she would do everything in her power to keep that smile alive. “There’s a small little bar uptown with private booths. We can go and just sit and talk without worrying about people seeing us.”

 

Kara sighed in relief, thankful that Cat was taking control of the situation. The last date she had was with Adam and before that, well, it had been a long long time. Though, as someone who literally knew every moment of Cat Grant’s day at any given time, she was fully aware that it had been a long time since her boss had been on a date as well. “That sounds great. Should I pick you up?” She couldn’t help the cocky smile that graced her lips.

 

But Cat was having none of it. “Oh no, Supergirl. You’re not my date. Kara Danvers is.” Cat’s eyes went wide when she saw tears forming in her assistant’s eyes again. “What did I say?” Her hands went to Kara’s arms, rubbing them gently up and down. 

 

The younger woman shook her head. “N-nothing. It’s just, I was scared you wanted me for Supergirl. Not for me.”

 

Cat bit her lip and worried it for a second. “I mean sure, dating Supergirl is going to have its perks: someone who can skip traffic, open tightly sealed jars, and make ice in an instant.” That earned another smile and laugh from Kara. “But Kara Danvers has her perks too: she knows me like no one else - sometimes better than I do, my son has found someone he is comfortable enough to hug other than me, and even when you’re getting on my nerves, you make me want to smile.” Kara blushed deeply and looked down, kicking her foot at the ground. “Why don’t you go home and I’ll come pick you up at seven.”

 

Kara nodded and smiled at Cat before walking back into the office. She packed up her things to go home and gave her boss a little wave before heading for the stairs. She couldn’t believe how her day had been turned completely upside down since she woke up. She couldn’t believe she was going on a date with Cat!

 

Once the stairwell door behind her closed, Kara’s eyes went wide in slight terror. “Holy Rao I’m going on a date with Cat.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! =D

It was nearing seven and Kara was rushing around trying to make herself perfect. After the initial shock of the date had worn off, anxiety filled every corner of her mind. She had shot Clark a quick text letting him know that their crime fighting date would have to wait until the next day. He sent back a smiley winky face emoji and wished her luck. Kara ran to her bedroom and took one final look at herself. She knew the place they were going to wasn’t very formal so she chose not to wear a dress. Instead, she decided to wear the one outfit in her closet Cat Grant had never known and probably never would have guessed she would ever own. The blond had her hair pinned back in a half up-do; one of her go-to’s for work. She had managed to pull her only pair of black leather pants out from the back of her closet. They had been a gift from Alex when the two of them had had a clubbing night. She also wore a light blue blouse which hung loosely and a white tank top on underneath. She was nervous, hoping Cat wouldn’t think less of her for dressing this way. It was going to be a completely new look on the meek assistant. Though, now that Cat knew who she was, the meek act would have to be thrown out the window for the most part.

 

Kara’s phone sounded off for a text message and she ran over to get it. It was Cat.  _ ‘I’m here. Would you mind coming down? I don’t feel safe leaving the car. This neighborhood always gives me the creeps.’ _ Kara rolled her eyes and smiled. The neighborhood was just fine. Cat just didn’t like being around normal folk. The kryptonian smirked and shot back a quick reply to let her know she would be right down.

 

Cat’s phone buzzed and before she could finish reading the text, the car door swung open and Kara got in. The media mogul looked Kara up and down, her mouth suddenly very dry as she looked at her date. Leather pants? A somewhat nice looking blouse? “My dear, Kara. Where have you been hiding this outfit. I wouldn’t mind seeing it more often at work.”

 

Kara chuckled and closed the door before nodding to the driver to take off. “It was hiding in the back of my closet, actually. This is my clubbing clothing.”

 

Cat licked her lips and let her eyes rake over every inch of Kara. If it wasn’t for the fact that this was their first date, she might have considered taking her assistant home that night. But she wanted to actually get to know the girl. This was no one night stand. This was something that they both wanted to invest time and energy into. And Cat had no intention of ruining that. “Well, blue is definitely your color. ”

 

\---------------------------

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Kara was thankful that it was a relatively quiet neighborhood. Considering Cat’s place in society, it was common for at least camera to be firing off at her when she came out at night. But this was way off of Cat’s usual beaten path so no one was bothering them. As they walked inside, the maitre d’ smiled kindly at them. By the look on her face, she definitely recognized Cat. But it was more in the way of a repeat customer than as a celebrity. “Right this way, Miss. Grant. Your assistant insisted that we reserved your favorite booth for you.”

 

Cat smiled a bit and looked back at Kara and whispered. “Yes, thank you dear assistant for insisting on it.” Kara blushed a bit as she followed both of them to the back corner of the restaurant. 

 

The woman smiled and offered them menus after they sat down. “Your waitress will be with you in a moment.”

 

Once they were alone, Kara let her eyes wander around the building. Though, she didn't see much since Cat had taken the seat that faced towards the whole room. It bothered her a little only, because as Supergirl, she liked to be aware of her surroundings in a new place. But apparently Cat had the same idea; though it was most likely more to look out for paparazzi. “So, what's good here?”

 

Cat smiled and opened her menu. “Everything. Though, maybe leave a little room for dessert. You won't regret it.” She winked at Kara before letting her eyes roll over the menu. 

 

Kara choked a bit and blushed deeply. As much as she wished, dessert was not code for cake or donuts or ice cream. It was code for making out and sex. Was Cat really thinking about sex on their first date? At that, her blush got even deeper. 

 

The media mogul finally looked back up and saw the petrified look on the young girl's face. “Oh, Lord, Kara, I meant actual dessert.” She moved her hand to hold Kara's and squeezed gently. “They have incredible cakes here.”

 

Kara let out a loud sigh of relief and smiled nervously. “I'm so sorry, Cat. I just…”

 

“Yes, yes. I know. Now pull your mind out of the gutter because we're going to order and actually talk.”

 

And that's what they did. Cat ordered a steak and Kara ordered the 3 lb surf and turf with steak, lobster, and shrimp. She looked a bit ashamed as she ordered in front of Cat but the older woman had nothing but understanding in her eyes. When they were alone again, the hero explained how she had to eat to keep up with her metabolism. Which then turned into stories of threatening to melt her sister's face off and even the one time she almost did. Cat laughed through it all and both women found themselves feeling much more relaxed than they ever could have imagined. So much so, that when their food was put in front of them, neither one of them noticed until Kara slammed her hand on the table while telling a story and some shrimp went flying over her head into the, thankfully empty, booth behind her. 

 

Cat's eyes went wide before she doubled over in the booth laughing. Which was then followed by Kara’s own laughter. When they calmed down, they began eating in comfortable silence, each stealing glances and Kara stealing some fries from Cat's plate. Though, the older woman didn't seem to mind. That, or she accepted that she wouldn't ever be fast enough to stop her date from taking anything. 

 

Once they both finished, the talking resumed. Cat started to fill in all the gaps of her life that she had left out during their two year working relationship. She regaled Kara with stories of her marriage, her divorce, and her kids. And Kara soaked up every last word, placing all this new information safely in her mind. She wanted to know anything and everything about Cat. Which is why, at midnight when the restaurant closed, two take out boxes of unordered cake and a bill showed up at the table. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness this is turning into a lot more fun than I ever thought. =)

Cat’s car pulled up in front of Kara’s building. The two had spent the car ride in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence. The only indication of something happening between them was their linked hands on the seat between them. Both women had a desire for this to go slow and steady. There was a race to be won and neither of them planned on tripping along the way.

 

Once the car stopped, they finally turned towards each other and smiled. “You sure you don't want to come up for a drink?” Kara squeezed Cat's hand gently. 

 

The older woman shook her head. “I think it's best if I don't. Besides, you and I both have to be at work in the morning and I have a son who is probably waiting for me to come home and tell him all about my date.”

 

Kara smiled happily. She loved how Carter had been on board with them trying this. And it seemed to have all been worth it. “I understand. Goodnight, Cat.” Kara leaned in and gave Cat a light kiss, both women feeling sparks. When the kryptonian went to pull away, she felt Cat's hand come up and hold onto the back of her neck and pull her into a deeper kiss. 

 

The kissing went on for a few minutes,  both women savoring the taste of the other, hands roaming and finding small spots that elicited wonderful noises. When they finally pulled away, both women had grins on their faces. “Goodnight, Kara. I'll see you in the morning.”

 

With one last hand squeeze, Kara opened the door and got out, waiting and watching as the car pulled away into the night. 

 

\-----------------------

 

As soon as she got back into her apartment, Kara immediately called Alex. Sure it was after one am but she knew that the agent was on call. Besides, there’s no way her sister would forgive her if she made her wait until morning to hear about the date. 

 

The phone barely got through the first ring before Alex picked up. “ _ So? How was it? Did she make you go get her a latte after it was all over?” _

 

Kara chuckled and rolled her eyes as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.  _ “ _ No, she did not. But we did have an amazing time, Alex. I’ve never been on a more perfect date. _ ” _ She laid out the whole night to her sister, telling her all the way from leaving to coming home. 

 

From the way her sister described the date, Alex knew that Kara was head-over-heels. And she honestly didn’t blame her. It sounded like she had the perfect night. And if things went any further, she was going to have to have a meeting with Cat Grant. 

 

After regaling her with the whole story, Kara sat down on her bed and sighed happily. “It was perfect, Alex. I...I haven’t felt this happy since you and I first started getting along.” She smiled, remembering when Alex had finally let her into her life without making her feel weird or different. No one, aside from her own mother, had made Kara feel so loved and cared for more than Alex. Sure, Eliza and Jeremiah were great foster parents, and they cared about her and protected her, but there was this bond between her and Alex that no one else could match. 

 

Until maybe now. 

 

But it was a different bond. Theirs was a sisterly bond; one that had never broken despite the arguing and the disagreements. The bond she felt with Cat was still forming and was fragile. It would take a long time to be even close to what the sisters had. 

 

“ _ I'm really happy for you, Kara. But how are things going to be at work now?” _

 

Kara hadn't even thought about that. She knew she had to go to work in the morning but it had never crossed her mind to think that anything would change. “I… I don't know. The only thing I can think of is that maybe she call me by my actual name.” Alex chuckled on the other end and then Kara heard the distinct sound of a spoon scraping against a paper carton. “Are… are you eating ice cream?”

 

Alex froze with a spoonful halfway to her mouth. “ _ No _ …?” There was a sound on the other end, like wind. Alex sighed and got up, grabbing a second spoon and sitting back down on the couch. She hung up the call and, seconds later, her window opened and Kara crawled through. “You really need to be more careful. I know it's late but someone could have seen you.” She then looked up and smirked. Kara had not changed out of her outfit and the brunette was actually impressed. “Damn. No wonder you two made out like teenagers.”

 

Kara stuck out her tongue and took a seat next to her sister, grabbing the other spoon. “So, what do I do about tomorrow?”

 

The agent sighed and ate a spoon of ice cream. “Go in and assume nothing changes. Wait for her to be different. She is your boss, after all. I think it's better if you let her reach across the aisle instead of making things awkward.” Kara nodded, agreeing, before shoving ice cream into her own mouth. 

 

\-----------------------

 

After two containers of ice cream, half for Alex and the rest for Kara, the sisters went off to bed. Kara opted for snuggling up with the brunette. They didn’t do it often anymore and, now that Kara was potentially getting into a relationship, there would be even less of it. 

 

Kara stayed up for a bit longer while Alex snored from behind her. The brunette always insisted on being the big spoon, even though she was shorter and that every time, without fail, by early morning their positions would be reversed. Kara pulled out her phone and sent off a text to Clark. ‘ _ If the DEO calls me in on a mission, you’re coming with me. I still owe you some bad guy fighting.’ _

 

Less than a minute later, her phone buzzed with a response.  _ ‘Anything for you, Kara. Goodnight.’ _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a few days. It's really hard to write anything with the end of tax season looming. But now it's all over so uploads should be happening more often now. =)

When kara had woken up the next morning, she couldn't believe that it had only been twenty-four hours since she had woken up dreading her day. It was even harder to believe because she had woken up with butterflies in her stomach. She had no idea what to expect out of Cat in the office. Part of her wanted nothing to change. She loved her job and she hoped that nothing would be weird or awkward. But at the same time, the hero wanted  _ everything _ to change. She wanted to hear Cat call her by her actual name, she wanted smiles instead of glares, and the soft touch of a potential lover instead of the push of a boss. 

 

Kara stood at her desk wearing the yellow dress that showed off her arms, holding Cat’s coffee. Though, she hadn't lasered it yet and she had no intention of handing it off to her boss when she walked in. The blonde had a theory; that Cat was turned on by the use of her powers. Last night, when that shrimp had gone flying over her head, there had been something in the older woman's eyes. More than just shock and amusement. Almost as if Cat had forgotten she had powers while they spoke. And when she  _ did _ seem to recall that fact about her date, something had shifted in her eyes quickly. 

 

So Kara waited for the elevator doors to open. Cat Grant walked out of it like any other day. Like she hadn't been making out with her assistant the night before. Like she hadn't dreamed last night of getting her hands between those thighs. To anyone else, all was normal. But Kara noticed one little thing. Her boss’s hips swayed just a little more than usual. And her dress was just slightly tighter and more cleavage friendly than normal. 

 

Cat walked up to Kara expecting her coffee and the assistant smiled. “Good morning, Miss. Grant. I was hoping I could talk to you in your office for a moment.”

 

The media mogul lowered her sunglasses and, while her entire face screamed ‘don't mess with me,  _ Kiera _ ’, her eyes sparkled. “Fine. In my office.”

 

Kara nodded and followed her boss through the glass doors. She waited until Cat took her seat behind her desk. Before her boss could say anything, she approached and used her heat vision on Cat’s coffee right then and there. 

 

The shorter woman watched as her assistant used her powers and she swallowed hard. She wondered if Kara could control the temperature. A few fun bedroom games rolled through her mind before she looked up and realized that Kara was smirking. “What is it, Kiera?”

 

Kara just smirked and handed her boss her coffee. “Nothing, Miss Grant. Just… testing a theory.” She smiled when Cat blushed lightly. The assistant then pulled out her phone. “You have a staff meeting at ten with the fashion editor, a meeting at eleven with your lawyer regarding the ongoing case against Armstrong, and…” now or never, Kara “and you have a noon lunch with your date from last night.” She didn't look up at that one, her eyes focused on the calendar on her phone. 

 

Cat regarded her assistant carefully. They had not discussed how they would act at work. She did, however, keep calling her Kiera. Which she figured would tip off the girl enough. And it seemed to have done it's job. But now that Kara had inserted herself into her schedule without asking, she found that she didn't mind so much. Though, it did bother her that Kara spoke about herself as if it wasn't her. That she had said ‘your date last night’ instead of ‘me’. Cat realized this was something they needed to talk about. She was about to say something when Kara’s phone rang. She saw the shift in the girl’s eyes and realized what it was. “Go ahead. I can run my morning.” She waved her off and watched as Kara took the call to the balcony before heading off. 

 

Kara had called Clark about the mission but she had it under control before he even showed up. Turned out the threat was just an alien who had stumbled into the National City botanical garden and started sneezing so much that he lost control of his powers. Kara brought him to the nearest pharmacy and gave the guy a quick lesson on allergies before letting him get back to his day. Supergirl and the DEO had quickly learned that not all the aliens on Earth came from Fort Rozz. J’onn and the super cousins themselves were proof. So occasionally, a friendly alien in hiding would make an honest mistake and almost burn down a building. No big deal.

 

\------------------

 

Back at CatCo, Cat sat at her desk and watched the video of Supergirl putting out a small fire at the botanical garden. When the camera caught a quick glimpse of the hero talking to a small looking man and handing him a bottle of allergy medicine, the older woman chuckled and turned back around. Her ten o’clock appointment walked in and she smirked as Kara suddenly appeared right back at her desk; as if she had only stepped out for a moment.

 

The meeting dragged on as her lawyers talked at and around her but Cat paid them no mind. Since she paid them enough to do their jobs, she trusted that they would do their jobs and get Derk is as much trouble as possible. The reason she wasn’t listening was because a certain blond assistant was in her line of sight. Oh what she wouldn’t give to put up a shade so Kara wasn’t such a distraction. After some time, she saw Kara’s head tilt just a bit, as if she were listening to something. She then turned her head to look at Cat and blushed lightly. She then saw her assistant smirk and tilt her head towards the lawyers. When the older woman refocused her eyes on the two people in front of her, she realized that they were waiting for a response of some sort. Cat did a wonderful job of hiding the blush and bull shitting her way through a response to something she had never heard.

 

Kara chuckled into her hand a bit and sent a message to her boss on the computer. She knew Cat kept her sound silent so it wouldn’t be heard by the lawyers. The media mogul’s eyes drifted to her computer screen and she, surprisingly, kept her face the same as she read. ‘ _ I felt your eyes burning through me. And here I thought only my cousin and I could do that.’ _ Cat ignored it and Kara sent off another one.  _ ‘They wanted to know if you had found anymore evidence to put on top of what they already had. Nail in the coffin, if you will’. _ Cat felt a sense of relief wash over her that at least one of them had been listening.

As she herself relaxed, Cat could see Kara relaxing as well. Maybe she could sense it? Or what if Kara could hear her heart beating? At that thought, her heart rate increased and, yes, there was a change in how the younger woman sat; as if she were ready to pounce if it stopped or got too fast. She smiled and finally messaged her assistant back as her lawyers continued to talk.  _ ‘Nothing could make my heart beat the same way that you do.’ _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to get out. I hit a block for a few days. But I'm back!

After lunch, Kara heard a distinct ringing in her ears. But it wasn’t at all pleasant. In fact, it was giving her a bit of a headache. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, hoping it was just a really powerful dog whistle somewhere. But when the sound intensified, it reverberated around her head and she let out a soft whimper.

 

Cat looked up and saw her assistant clearly in pain and got up, walking over to her. “Kara, are you alright?” She put her hand on the girl’s shoulder and jumped when she realized that Kara was shaking. 

 

Kara turned her eyes to her boss and had to shut them again, the sound too much, feeling like she was going to pass out. Cat looked over the desk and grabbed the girl’s phone, quickly searching for a number to call. Her first call was, thankfully, the first number in Kara’s phone; Alex. She hurriedly told her what was happening and once she knew the other woman was on the way, she hung up. She then went a bit further and found Clark’s number. She dialed him as well but there was no answer. She panicked, wondering if whatever was happening to her assistant was also happening to her cousin. 

 

She went around Kara’s desk and knelt in front of the girl who was now bent over in pain. “Kara?”

 

The hero shook, her whole body vibrating in pain. “M-make it st-op.” Her voice was weak and it sounded as if she was starting to lose consciousness. 

 

The elevator dinged and, in front of the whole staff, Alex ran out with three other DEO agents in full tactical gear towards Kara. “What’s going on?”

 

Cat stood, her hand on Kara’s back. “I don’t know. She suddenly started looking like she was in pain. She’s been clutching her head and shaking. I tried calling Su-her cousin but he won’t pick up.”

 

Alex knelt down in front of her sister and put her hands on her cheeks. “Kara, sweetie. Can you hear me?” When she got a small nod, she kissed her sister on the head and looked to the other agents. “Grab the stretcher. Let’s get her out of here.”

 

Within minutes, they had Kara laid out with a heart monitor attached. A thick sheen of sweat had built up on her forehead and her eyes were still scrunched tight in pain. “Where are you taking her?”

 

Alex looked at the older woman. “Somewhere where we can help her.”

 

“I’m coming too.” Cat went to follow but felt a hand on her chest. “She’s my employee. I demand to stay with her.”

 

Alex stepped closer to Cat and whispered. “And you are also dating her which means you’re too emotional to come. I promise I will update you as soon as we have something.”

 

The media mogul grabbed Alex’s arm and stopped her from turning away. “You’re her sister. Are you not as emotionally invested in her as I am?”

 

The agent sighed. “More than you could ever imagine, Cat.” She looked down at Kara who was now on the brink of passing out. “Fine. But you stay quiet and you let us do our jobs.”

 

Cat nodded and let go of the brunette. “Deal.”

 

\--

 

By the time they arrived at the DEO, Kara had been out cold for a while. They hooked her up to monitors and tried to get an IV going but she hadn’t lost her powers. Which, they all agreed, was a good thing. The DEO also tried contacting Superman because there was a good chance that whatever was happening to Kara was also happening to him. He wasn’t responding to calls, texts, or even James’s watch. So Alex called Lois and got the information of where he was staying and a small team went out to retrieve him from his hotel.

 

Alex and Cat sat and watched as Kara laid under the sun bed, her face still twisted in pain despite not being conscious. The two women had gone over the events of the day, trying to figure out if something had happened earlier, but nothing stood out of the ordinary. Only that suddenly, Kara seemed to be in distress. 

 

By the time Clark was being rolled in on a stretcher, they were all getting worried. Clearly this had something to do with them being aliens. But then why were none of the prisoners experiencing any issues? Could it have been Kryptonian specific? Alex took in this new information and went to her lab, leaving at to watch over his sister.

 

When they were alone, Cat took Kara’s hand and rubbed her thumb along the back of it. “Kara, darling, please wake up. Tell me what’s wrong so we can help.” She sat like that for close to an hour before the girl’s eyes opened. “Kara?”

 

The hero looked up at her boss but had to close her eyes tight. “Hurts…”

 

Cat leaned forward to hear her. “What hurts, sweetheart?”

 

“Head. Noise…” Kara struggled to get out more than a few words, the sound in her head making it painful to speak.

 

But it was all Cat needed. “I’ll be right back.” She ran across the hall to Alex’s office and threw open the door. “She’s awake. She says there’s a noise causing all of this.”

Alex looked up at bit her lip. “That would explain a lot. A high enough frequency could be doing this. Sort of like when we get bad headaches and loud noises or bright lights make it worse.” She then stood. “I’ll turn down the intensity of the sun bed and hopefully that will help.” Alex walked out of the office and back across the hall to try and help her sister. She didn’t know what was happening, but whatever it was was clearly deliberate and had the sole purpose of taking both Supergirl and Superman out of commission; possibly for good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay between chapters. I've been dealing with a lot of personal stuff. Those of you who follow me on tumblr have probably been following that. I also apologize for how short this is. I don't have a lot of time to write but, I honestly missed this story. I promise the next one will be longer.
> 
> Oh, and don't worry. This isn't the end. ;)

Several hours passed and Cat watched as Kara slept. Alex came into the room with food for the older woman. Cat eyed the tray wearily and Alex smiled. “It’s better than it looks.” She then sat down and sighed. “We’re working on finding the frequency to see if we can find where it’s coming from. The problem is that it’s so high that even dogs don’t hear it. Whoever is doing this knows how high Kryptonians can hear.” She leaned back in her chair as she watched her sister struggling in her sleep.

 

Cat reached over and squeezed the agent’s arm gently. “I’m sure you’ll figure this out.” What she didn’t say was that she hoped they found it out soon. By the looks of the super cousins, it was only a matter of time before it killed them. 

 

Another hour passed and Cat hadn’t touched her food. She was too worried over her girl to even think of eating. Alex had left when an agent had come in, saying something about being close. The media mogul reached over and gently took Kara’s hand into hers. “You can’t die on me, Kara. The world needs you. I need you.” A single tear fell down her cheek and she closed her eyes. “Please don’t let our first date be our last.”

 

Alex came running into the room, going over to Cat. “They found the frequency. It’s holding steady but if it goes any higher, it might kill them. Whoever is doing this wants them to suffer.” She strapped a gun to her side and went over to Kara. “I promise I’ll stop this.” She kissed her sister’s forehead. “Stay with her, Cat. We’re going after the bastard who’s behind this.” She then left the room, heading out with a team of agents. 

 

\----

 

Black helicopters flew through the desert and towards the pier. Alex sat in the middle seat holding a pistol in one hand and the sensor in the other. Each minute they spent in the air was another minute that Kara and Clark were laid out in pain. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on the mission. As they neared the water, the sensor began going crazy, showing signs of high frequency sounds coming from their intended destination. Alex signaled to the other agents that they had arrived and the copter hovered above what should have been an abandoned building on the water’s edge. Instead, lights streamed out of the recently broken windows that lined the sides of the building. 

 

The agents jumped out and began clearing the roof before heading for the access point. Alex took lead as her team followed her down the stairs and into the brightly lit building. When they opened the stairwell door, they found an almost completely empty building save for a car sized machine in the middle of the room. Above it all ran a catwalk that led from the stairway. Alex split her team, sending half around one way, and leading the rest around the other way. The two groups flanked the machine from above and each visually cleared the building below for signs of life. 

 

Disappointed that whoever did this seemed to get away, Alex decided to take this easy victory. She sent down her engineer to disable the machine. The rest were aimed and ready to fire if anyone showed up. 

 

But no one did. The machine was easy to shut down and it looked as if no one had been there since turning it on earlier that day. The engineer cleared it and removed key parts so it couldn’t be used again between now and them being able to get a truck out there to remove it. 

 

Alex called it in, greated by the relieved voice of her boss. “We did it, Sir. The machine was disabled.”

 

“Good work, Agent Danvers.” J’onn smiled from the control room. “Now come on home. I’m sure there’s someone who would like to thank you.”

  
  



End file.
